Destinados a ser uno mismo
by bellavampirezza
Summary: Todo cambia con una simple mirada, yo estaba enamorada de mi novio Ben, pero con una mirada del padrino de boda de mi mejor amigo me basto para dudar sobre todo lo que dava por sentado, solo tenia algo claro lo queria a el!
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary **

**Todo cambia con una simple mirada, yo estaba enamorada de mi novio Ben, pero con una mirada del padrino de boda de mi mejor amigo me basto para dudar sobre todo lo que dava por sentado, solo tenia algo claro lo queria a el!**

**Nada me pertenece los personajes son de S.M y la historia es de mi hermana yo solo la publico**

* * *

Prologo

Como podía ser que el padrino de bodas mi mejor amiga me llamara tanto la atención, solo lo había visto una vez, una simple mirada y un extraño calor recorrió mi columna, ya todo había dejado de tener sentido nada me importaba, solo quería estar con el, Seth me había dicho Bella que se llamaba el chico, era mucho mas chico que yo, pero ya no me importaba quería sentirme amada por el, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, ni Ben me importaba.

-Ang ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto Ben

-Emm nada – le susurre a Ben – solo estoy un poco distraída - el chico no para de voltear a verme y con sus ojos negros me llama me invita a descubrir el secreto oculto en ellos – debo ir al tocador

Camine hasta el baño iba muy distraída y no note que alguien se aproximaba hasta que me estrelle con su cuerpo

-Lo siento – me susurro una aguda voz infantil al alzar los ojos me encontré con esos hermosos ojos misteriosos y me quede sin habla - ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto

-Si eso creo – me ofreció su mano y si dudarlo la tome al tener contacto una extraña electricidad corrió por mis manos, se parecía mucho al calor que sentí recorrer por mi columna cuando me encontré con su mirada

-Soy Seth – me dijo en joven

-Anegela Weber – le dije sin soltar su mano - ¿y vienes acompañada?

-Este si… por mi novio Ben

-Ahhh muy bien bueno, un gusto en conocerte hasta luego- y asi se alejo de mi con los hombros caídos y yo me quede pasmada ese chico provocaba cosas extrañas en mi….

* * *

**Como les decia nada me pertenece la historia es de mi hermana, ella no esta muy convenciada de si es la historia es buena o no, asi que espero rewies, el sig capi lo subire hoy mismo pero el capitulo 2 depende de sus rewies **

**Bellavampirezza y Nessie Withlock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary**

**Todo cambia con una simple mirada, yo estaba enamorada de mi novio Ben, pero con una mirada del padrino de boda de mi mejor amigo me basto para dudar sobre todo lo que dava por sentado, solo tenia algo claro lo queria a el!**

**Nada me pertenece los personajes son de S.M y la hisoria es de mi hermana yo solo la publico**

* * *

-Deprisa Ang, Charlie ya llego por tu padre y Ben no tarda en llegar – grito mi madre

-Si mama ya voy – conteste

Hoy era el gran día o al menos el mas hablado en Forks, debo decir que no me sorprendía, siempre supe que Edward y Bella terminarían así, según las especulaciones de Jessica y Lauren, Bella estaba embarazada y por eso se iba a casar, pero yo sabía que no era así, solo bastaba ver como se miraban el uno al otro.

Suspire, yo amaba a Ben y sabia que el a mí, pero Ben no me miraba como Edward a Bella, cuando me hablaba no desbordaba miel por los labios y cuando me besaba no transpiraba pasión.

Sentí una punzada de celos, celos a mi mejor amiga y al instante me sentí mal, Bella era mi mejor amiga y yo la quería era alguien muy especial para mí, pero no podía evitarlo, Bella había encontrado a su alma gemela, alguien que fuera capaz de entregar la vida por ella, mientras que yo tenía un amorío de adolescentes, algo que sabia no duraría mucho.

-Ángela, Ben acaba de llegar, y los gemelos y yo ya estamos listos, solo faltas tú – grito de nuevo mi madre

-Ya voy, denme un segundo – le conteste, hice el ultimo retoque en mis labios, tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación.

Baje deprisa las escaleras y de pie junto al marco de la puerta estaba Ben, me acerque a el y junte nuestros labios, el me sostuvo por la cintura y me atrajo más hacia el, solo fue un tierno beso ya que mi madre estaba presente.

-ya vámonos – dije a en los brazos de Ben, el me soltó la cintura para tomarme de la mano

-vamos – susurre Ben y ambos salimos seguidos por mi madre y hermanos

El viaje a la casa de los Cullen era relativamente corto, pero era un poco confuso, pero no fue nada difícil ya que en cada árbol habían colocado lámparas tintineantes que reconocí inmediatamente ya que también las habían utilizado el día de la fiesta de graduación solo que les habían agregado lazos blancos.

-Nunca se les escapa nada – susurro Ben

-Si lo se, es algo fuera de lo normal – conteste, de verdad apreciaba a Edward y a Alice pero los Cullen mayores me asustaban y nunca entendí la razón

-Mas bien lo llamaría aterrorizante, nunca te has puesto a pensar cómo es que nada se les escapa, como son los mejores de la clase, no entiendo como Bella se pudo enamorar de Edward, es cierto que todos ellos tienen unas bellezas sobre humanas, pero hay algo de ellos que no me agrada – lo medite un segundo.

-Edward y Alice no son aterrorizantes – Sali en defensa de los únicos Cullen que eran mis amigos

-Habla por ti, porque para mí son los más extraños

-¡Ben! No seas así, nunca los llegaste a tratar, así que no puedes decir si son extraños o no, además Bella es mi mejor amiga

Ben ya no me pudo contestar porque ya habíamos llegado y en la entrada nos estaban esperando 2 mujeres una de ellas adivine era la Sra. Cullen, porque al igual que sus hijos y esposo tenia una belleza sobre natural y la otra debía ser la madre de Bella por era muy parecida a mi mejor amiga.

Me sorprendió ver que aunque la Sra. Cullen era muy hermosa no opacaba a la madre de Bella, que tenía un toque especial que la hacía ver diferente.

-Bienvenidos, me pueden dar su nombre – nos dijo la Sra. Cullen

-Familia Weber – le contesto mi madre, con los ojos como platos al ver a la madre del novio

-O claro familia Weber, por aquí por favor – nos guio hacia la recepción

Al entrar me sorprendí aun mas, había tantas flores, tantos aromas, y todos equilibrados de una manera sutil, solo había venido una vez a esta casa y ese fue el día de la graduación, y todo estaba tan diferente tan cambiado, hoy todo era tan hermoso tan lleno de magia.

-Si gustan tomar asiento – dijo guiándonos hacia el jardín donde estaban todo listo para la ceremonia – Oh pero que descortés he sido, soy Esme Cullen la madre de Edward – y le tendió la mano a mi madre.

-Mucho gusto Lisa Weber, ella es mi hija Ángela, su novio Ben, y mis pequeños gemelos Joshua e Isaac – dijo mi madre tomándole la mano y señalándonos a cada uno

-Bueno espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado en un momento comenzara la ceremonia – dijo Esme Cullen y se alejo

-Todo esta muy hermoso ¿no te parece hija? –

-Mucho, Alice es una artista – dije

-Si tu amiga tiene muy buen gusto

En ese momento un joven capto mi atención, al principio creí que era Jacob Black el mejor amigo de Bella, pero tenía entendido que el y Edward no se simpatizaban y además era mucho mas chico que Jacob Black, el debió de sentir mi mirada porque voltio y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí un extraño calor recorrer mi columna y también sentí la necesidad de estar con él.

El debió de notarlo porque me dedico una cálida y hermosa sonrisa sin dudarlo se la devolví y a partir de ese instante no había podido apartar la mirada de el.

* * *

**Bueno este es el capitulo 1 como les dije ni los personajes ni la historia me perntece. espero que les haya gustado el primer capi y pues si quieren que continue la historia deje rewies **

**Bellavampirezza y Nessie Withlock**


End file.
